


Birth Name

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Series: A Dancer, a Liar, and a Murderer (are all the same) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hasn’t used her birth name since her parents died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Name

Though the records will only show one name to mourn, she knows better. Just because there’s only one body doesn’t mean there’s only one death. No, she knows her parents daughter died in a cupboard while watching her mother get stabbed and the family line is gone.

With no body, she instead burns a dress, the last one she ever wore, and adds the ashes to the ruin that used to be her home. A boy with pain in his eyes and sand in his hair watches and she swears him to secrecy, demands that he never speaks of that particular dead one again.

He agrees and she nods, grateful. He asks what he should call her now and she answers immediately with a name that has no history, no connection to the smell of baking and the feel of ink on young fingers. 

Beatrix dies beside her mother and Penelo rises from the ashes.


End file.
